1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor actuator in which a motor accommodating hole is formed by a motor case and a motor cover covering the motor case, a motor is arranged within the motor accommodating hole and rotation of an output shaft of the motor is output toward an outer portion directly or via a gear or the like, and the motor actuator is used as a drive actuator for an open and close control of a throttle valve arranged in a throttle body controlling an amount of air flowing toward an engine or for a control of an air jet control apparatus in a carburetor.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A conventional motor actuator is shown in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 62-132262.
In accordance with the motor actuator mentioned above, U-shaped grooves constituted by bifurcated connection portions are provided in flat base plates protruding sideward from a motor, and leading end portions of terminals provided in a coupler integrally formed in a motor case are formed to be a taper-shaped end portions.
Further, when accommodating the motor within the motor case, the taper-shaped end portions of the terminals are inserted into the U-shaped grooves of the flat base plates, and the flat base plates constituted by the U-shaped grooves and the taper-shaped terminals are brought into contact and connected with each other, in the state mentioned above.